headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
New York
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Empire State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Bitten; Ghost Whisperer; King Kong; Mimic | poi = Bear Valley; New York City; Manhattan; Brooklyn; Sleepy Hollow; Syracuse | 1st = }} New York is one of the fifty states located on the Midatlantic and Eastern seaboard of the continental United States of America. Although there are many nice places in New York to live and visit, most activity as it pertains to the horror and supernatural fantasy genre, takes place in The Big Apple, New York City. NYC is divided into five districts called boroughs, which include The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens and Staten Island. Other notable cities located in New York include Buffalo, Ithaca, Syracuse and Yonkers (don't get lost there). There is also a little ole place called Tarrytown, better known as Sleepy Hollow, which is a quaint little Dutch colony from days of yore. Be wary though. More than one schoolteacher has risked losing his head while trying to make his way through Tarrytown so I hear. Points of Interest Major cities * New York City :* Bronx :* Brooklyn :* Manhattan :* Queens :* Staten Island * Long Island * Sleepy Hollow * Syracuse Other locations * Hammond Foundling Home Films that take place in * Alphabet Killer, The * American Gothic * Amityville Horror, The (1979) * Amityville Horror, The (2005) * Amityville 3-D (1983) * Amityville 1992: It's About Time (1992) (partially) * Amityville: A New Generation * Amityville: Dollhouse (1996) * Anamorph * Bride of Chucky (partially) * C.H.U.D. * Cloverfield * Conjuring 2, The * Crimson Nights * Curse of the Cat People * Deadly Mantis, The * Devil's Advocate, The * Doctor X * End of Days * FDR: American Badass * Final Destination (2000) * Final Destination 3 (2006) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Get Out * Greta * Headless Eyes * Hellboy * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * House of Wax * Hunger, The * I Spit on Your Grave * In the Mouth of Madness * Jigsaw * King Kong (1933) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong (2005) * The Last House on the Left * Leprechaun in the Hood * Maniac * Maniac Cop * Maniac Cop 2 * Mimic (1997) * Mimic 2 * Mirrors * New York Ripper, The * Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D (2014) * Phantom of the Opera (1989) (partially) * Q: The Winged Serpent * Resident Evil: Retribution * Return to Sleepaway Camp * Rosemary's Baby * Sisters * Sleepaway Camp * Sleepy Hollow * Species II * Terror Firmer * Vampire in Brooklyn * Wolf * Wolfen * Zombi 2 TV shows that take place in * 666 Park Avenue * Bitten * Damien * Fear Itself :* "Eater" * Ghost Whisperer * Strain, The Comics that take place in * 30 Days of Night: 30 Days 'Til Death * The Crow: Waking Nightmares * Predator Vol 1 Characters from External Links References ---- Category:Evil Ernie locations Category:Jaws miscellaneous Category:Jaws (1975)/Miscellaneous Category:Jaws 2 (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Jaws 3-D (1983)/Miscellaneous Category:Jaws: The Revenge (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:New York